Broken Wings
by Illusiax3
Summary: "What is she?" My mother asked Hatori, "She… She is a zodiac. Like her brother." He chose his words carefully. "Liar! There are no wolves in the thirteen zodiacs!" Mother shouted angrily, "She's a monster." Timber Sohma has been living in her memories ever since Akito claimed her as his own. When she moves in with her brother Shigure the unexpected happens. Kyo/OC/Hatsu-haru
1. Timber Wolf

"_What is she?" My mother asked Hatori._

"_She… She is a zodiac. Like her brother." He chose his words carefully._

"_Liar! There are no wolves in the thirteen zodiacs!" Mother shouted angrily._

"_She's a monster." Mother glared at me from behind Hatori._

"_Mom?" I shivered._

"_You have no mother." She looked at me in disgust before turning on her heel and walking through the door._

"_Shi… Shigure?" I called as he turned away from me and followed Mother out of the Sohma estate._

"Are you even paying attention?" Hatori grumbled, I made a silent 'hmph' of agreement, "Being away from the Sohma house will be good for you." I nodded my head returning to staring at the rain droplets stuck to the car window. This had to be the most rain we've gotten all season.

_"Hatori? What's wrong with me?" I asked._

"_Have you ever heard the story of the wolf zodiac?" He asked._

_ "Yes, Papa said that the wolf was evil and interrupted the banquet and was punished." I replied._

"_Do you think he's right?"_

"_No." I murmured, "I can't be evil."_

"I heard the Kyo will be back again, you've met him before. Shigure is a pervert but he is your brother so try to be nice to him. Yuki will help you with school…" Hatori continued rambling on. This was the first time I've ever set foot outside of the Sohma estate along with the privilege of a vehicle ride? Perhaps Hatori was kidnapping me after all. Yet again I'd know if I was paying attention.

"We're here." Hatori declared parking the car, I looked up at the house looming over us. The forest reached around it and I could almost feel it calling me. Hatori grabbed my only bag from the backseat, "Are you coming?" He asked as I stared at the dashboard, "You can't sit here all day." I glanced up at him and saw how bad the weather really was. I felt guilty making him stand there in the rain carrying my bag.

With a sigh I gathered my thoughts and focused on meeting everyone again. I quickly shoved open the door stepping outside. My eye caught the glint in the mirror and I paused at how horrible I looked. I had dull grey, glazed over eyes and bright white hair that was layered down half way to my waist. I let my fringe fall into my face as I trekked in my sneakers through the muddy driveway.

I tripped slightly on the stone path and Hatori reached out to steady me. Before he could reach me I growled looking at his hand, which he dropped back to his side, "Promise me you'll at least try to talk with them? I know you don't talk anymore but I always hear you singing so I know you can." He shifted his weight slightly, "Welcome home."

He slid open the door and dropped my bag to the floor which landed with a thud, "Hatori!" Shigure shouted jumping towards him for a hug. Hatori stuck out his arm preventing Shigure from coming any closer.

"You haven't changed one bit." Hatori replied showing no expression, "Timber!" Shigure shouted.

"It's been so long sister!" He cheered, "Oh, you're still not talking?" He pouted moodily; I followed Hatoris' lead and kicked off my own shoes. My damp socks left footprints as I kicked off my sneakers.

_"How long has it been since she last spoke a word?" Shigure whispered._

"_Two weeks, she's not talking but that doesn't mean she can't hear you." Hatori rolled his eyes, "I know she's keeping track, everyday she writes a 'x'' on her calendar. There's nothing I haven't told her."_

"_What caused it?" Shigure asked._

"_Do you have to ask?" Hatori replied staring straight at Shigure with his one good eye._

"Everyone is excited to meet you!" Shigure stated, I followed Shigure as he lead the way, towards what I assumed was the living room.

"Dammit! Why does it always have to rain?" I blinked at the silhouette of a boy scowling at the kitatsu.

"Maybe if you read the weather forecast you would know. Stupid cat." A grey haired boy sat across from him with annoyance in his expression.

_ "Kyo come on!" I cried grabbing onto his sleeve._

"_No way in hell." He replied crossing his arms._

"_I know it's raining but I really want to go outside." I pouted, "I said no!" He shouted ripping his sleeve out of my grip._

"_Oh." I mumbled, "Well if you're gone before I get back. I'll miss you. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Whenever someone leaves they never come back. But I want you to, okay?" _

They both looked up in surprise as we entered the room, "Timber." Hatori pointed at me, "Kyo." He pointed at the orange haired boy, "Yuki." He pointed at the other boy, "I'll phone, later." Hatori added before marching back towards his car. He … He ran away. I glared at his wake with my new discovery.

"Timber?" Kyo scoffed, "What the hell? What type of name is that?"

"Timber, as in Timber wolf. Idiot." Yuki replied calmly.

'Kyo…' I paused. He doesn't remember me…? Oh course he doesn't, he left to train in the mountains with his master. I'm so stupid. Just like my wolf spirit.

_"The wolf heard about the zodiac banquet and asked if he could join them. They rejected him; angered he tried to sneak into the party. He lost inner control and attacked the other animals." Hatori explained._

"_Why?" I gasped, "Because he was so lonely and they teased him and made him angry." _

"_That's horrible…. What happened?"_

"_They threw him out into the rain and banished him from the lands. They declared the wolf could never be loved."_

Shigure tried to jump me in a hug which I evaded, "Yuki, why is my sister so mean?" Shigure replied fake tears running down his face,

"So you're the wolf from the zodiac stories?" Yuki smiled. I nodded hesitantly.

"I didn't know a Timber wolf could be white." Kyo grumbled looking at my hair.

"That's because she isn't a timber wolf." Shigure replied happily.

"What?" Kyo choked on his words.

I sat beside Yuki my hair fanning around me.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Kyo grumbled, I growled loudly showing my sharp teeth as he talked about me in third person, "What the hell?" He yelled jumping to his feet, "I'm out of here." He declared walking away fast. I reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve as he left.

Just like when he tried to leave me before.

"Shigure? What's going on? Oh…." A short brunette rounded the corner, "You must be the new zodiac!" She gushed.

"Tohru, Timber. Timber, Tohru." Shigure introduced us.

"Timber? So you're a wolf?" She tilted her head to the side. She had obviously just come out of the shower because her hair was still damp. I slowly nodded my head.

"_You are a mutt, a wolf. You belong in the woods! Like the beast you are!" Akito growled. I dropped my head in my hands, "Who do you think you are?" He whispered, "Who do you think you are?" His voice shook with anger, "Answer me!" He shouted; I looked up just in time to see his hand coming down at me._

I dropped my hand from Kyos' sleeve back onto my lap, "I can't wait to show you everything!" Tohru piped up not noticing Kyos' expression; I looked down as she grabbed my wrist. Laughing she dragged me out of the living room to show me around the house. Hesitantly the edges of my mouth turned up in a smile.

* * *

><p>The rain pitter-pattered against the roof as I stared at the divots in the ceiling. With a yawn I swung my feet out of my bed. Maybe if I got some fresh air I would feel better. I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness.<p>

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase, seeing the silhouette of a body in the shadows. Blinking I re-opened my eyes to find nothing there. I'm just tired, there's nothing there. Walking barefoot I slid open the door into the living room. Slowly I walked into the room my eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.

Stepping out in the chilled night I shivered unwillingly. My cargo pants and tank top didn't give me any comfort from the cold. With a sigh I plopped down onto the deck, hugging my knees to my chest. I watched the rainfall, a sense of calmness washed over me at the sight.

"_Hatsu-haru!" I laughed jumping him in a hug, "Somebodies excited." He stated ruffling my hair as I stepped away from him. "Excited doesn't even cover it." I replied with a grin I felt my wolf ears showing and crossed my eyes trying to look at them, "You're adorable." He said flicking my nose, I blinked back up at him before realizing he was teasing me and I grinned back at him._

I remembered the hug and I wrapped my arms around my goose bumped arms, "What are you doing out here?" Kyos' voice startled me and I yelped in fright. I jumped off the deck turning around to face him. Rain droplets fell onto my arms and I shivered, "What the hell are you doing in the rain?" He shouted in a crouch.

"Eh?" I blinked up at him my heart racing.

"You're going to catch a cold." He yelled waving his arms about.

I glanced up at the cloudy night sky, "Dammit!" Kyo huffed, "Come on." He growled pulling me back into the sheltered porch. Why did he have to ruin my blissful peace? I ripped my arm away from his grasp. I massaged my wrist from where his grip had bruised me, "What?" He turned around and realized he had hurt me. Guilt passed over his face before returning to annoyance.

"How is it when I see you, you remind me…" He paused, "So damn much…" He tightened his hand into a fist, "Of her. Dammit!" He shouted smacking his fist against the doorframe. I cried out in surprise taking a step back. A giant raindrop fell from the eave strophe. I scrunched up my nose in annoyance before shivering again. I looked up at Kyo as he walked away from me back into the house.

"_Why must you always be this way?" Hatori asked watching me as I hung a feather over the stray kitten._

"_Why shouldn't I be this way?" I questioned. _

"_The legends lied. The wolf truly can love." Hatori mumbled._

"_Pardon?" I asked._

"_Nothing." He replied._

I dropped to my knees as these memories flashed before me.

"_You're so ignorant!" Akito shouted falling to his knees coughing._

"_Akito!" I cried crawling over to him, "Look what you've done to me…" He whispered, "You ruined me!" He shouted. I fell backwards as Hatori ran into the room, kneeling at Akitos' side._

A blanket draped over my shoulders. Slowly I lifted up the end of the blanket from my face to see Kyo standing on the porch. He wasn't looking at me but at the trees behind me. Feeling like an idiot I stood up, "You shivered so I thought, oh never mind." He huffed, "It's not like you're going to reply."

"_Kyo? Why are you afraid of the rain?" I whispered._

"_I'm not afraid of anything!" He retorted wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. Unzipping my sweater I held it above his head to keep the raindrops away from him, "What are you -?" He paused mid sentence before leaning towards me. I held my breath as he leaned closer. Slowly almost attentively he wrapped his arms around my torso. Letting my breath go I lowered my arms letting the sweater rest on our heads. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. The familiar scent of pine needles sent every thought away from me. _

Slowly I walked up to Kyo, I thought about that rainstorm. Vaguely wondering if he still smelled of the forest. Curling the blanket together in one fist I slowly reached with my other arm to hug him. What am I doing? I dropped my hand to my side, "T – timber?" Kyo furrowed his brows stepping back from my sudden closure. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I turned away from him and returned into the house not daring to look over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two – Relations<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hatsu-haru starred at me for a second before holding his head in his hand, "Where am I?" He mumbled, "Timber? Are you coming to the banquet?" He continued to look at me blankly, his sudden mood swing paralyzing me on the floor, "Why are you on the floor?" Reaching down he helped me to my feet. My nose bumped into his shoulder and I grinned like a fool before hiding my face behind my hand.<em>

_ "Come on!" Momoji cried dragging me backwards. Before I knew what was happening he had slid opened the main door and rushed into the banquet. Paralyzed in my spot everyone turned to look at the newcomers. The room went silent as everyone wondered who I was. Panic rose in my throat and I jumped out of the doorway. Leaning against the house I tried to catch my breath as everyone went back to what they were previously doing. It was too late though. Akito had seen me._

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER – I do not own Fruit Baskets or claim to have any rights to the characters. I solely own my own creative plot line along with my individual characters.<em>

_A bit of a serious chapter next but a cute one after so bare with me!_


	2. Relations

I pawed coffee mugs back and forth in the cupboard, "Is there something specific you're looking for?" Yuki paused from where he was bent over the sink. The bowls in his hand sat dangerously to the edge.

"Eh?" Yuki startled me out of my daydream. I shook my head 'no', before reaching for the first cup I saw, embarrassment making my actions mechanical.

"Would you like help? I can reach higher then you." Yuki chuckled as I stood on my tippy toes. I had unknowingly pushed all the mugs out of reach. I frowned my fingers brushing the handle of the porcelain mug, "Timber." I glanced over my shoulder to see Yuki standing right next to me, a single finger wrapped around the handle. In surprise I bounced back on the heel of my feet sending the mug twirling, leaving a small echo of porcelain against wood. Before I could register the cup was falling out of the cupboard Yuki had caught it upside down. Flipping it upright he set it on the counter, "You should be more careful." He smiled before picking back up his stack of bowls, "It's okay to ask for help." He nodded more to himself then me before ducking through the doorway. I picked up the mug staring at the smooth black surface letting out the breath I didn't know I had been holding; my eye caught the small chip in the corner. I had a nagging feeling he wasn't talking about reaching down coffee mugs.

_I let my hand knock lightly on the doorframe to Hatoris' office. A muffled reply came from within and I slowly opened the door, "Hatori?" I whispered._

"_What is it?" He replied not looking up from his paperwork._

"_I made you coffee." I smiled placing a chipped teacup on the edge of his desk. Away from anything that could be ruined. He nodded his thanks and I glanced up at his photo of Kana before turning on my heel to let him work in peace._

"_Timber." Hatori called after me, "I score you a six out of ten. If I see you out of your room throughout the new years banquet. You will be punished." He flipped his paper over and I shivered unwillingly._

"It tastes delicious Miss Honda." I listened to Yuki talking to Tohru before putting the kettle to boil.

"Really? It's not too bland?" She perked up as I poured my hot water into the mug Yuki had saved from destruction.

"It's just right! I haven't tasted food like this for a long time." Yukis' voice sounded distant as I stirred in the powdered coffee, "But where did Shigure and that stupid cat go?" Yukis' voice seemed to turn into a monotone as I entered the room.

"I've been wondering too… it seems they left early in the morning, and it's this late already…" Tohru pondered, "Oh Timber! You should sit down." She smiled at me and I realized I was still standing in the doorway. Nodding I sat opposite of her and Yuki, forming a triangle.

"Don't be concerned… But it's a waste to let the food go cold." Yuki sounded disappointed.

"_Can you please grab me another towel?" I smiled at the maid cleaning my room._

"_Of course!" She smiled; hoping up she hurried from the room carelessly leaving the door open. Peeking my head out of the door I watched as she marched determinedly down the hallway and around the corner. Inwardly cheering I slipped out of my room and down the hallway to where the sound of music flooded my every sense. Smiling I rushed to the window to look into the main room. Streamers hung everywhere and my eyes grew wide at the sight of the festivities._

I looked to where the food sat. A full salmon neatly seasoned with portions of rice sorted out sat in front of me and I gasped at the amount of food.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru panicked, "If you don't like it I can make something else!" She cried, I shook my head no; smiling I hungrily grabbed a section of the fish, "Umm, have you ate recently?" Tohru asked as I piled food on my plate. Filling my fork I looked up to see them staring back at me. Embarrassed I pushed my plate in front of me. Yuki bowed his head not meeting my eyes. He balled his hands into fist and I glanced up surprised, did he remember the day I stopped being fed?

"_Timber!" Momoji ran down the hall jumping into my arms. His weight throwing me off balance I tumbled into a pile of limbs on the floor, "I missed you!" He hugged my torso happily, "Why aren't you coming inside? Yuki is doing the formal new years dance!" Momoji cried excitedly._

"_Why are you making so much racket you little brat? Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to chase you everywhere?" Hatsu-haru came storming down the hallway._

"_Please don't be angry!" Momoji cried scurrying around me to hide by using me as a shield._

Tohru noticed the shift in the air and quickly asked Yuki if he had gone shopping earlier. Their voices turned into a background hum as I had suddenly lost my appetite. I felt nauseous and fought the temptation to bow my head and close my eyes until the wave passed. With a thud the porch door slammed open.

_Hatsu-haru starred at me for a second before holding his head in his hand, "Where am I?" He mumbled, "Timber? Are you coming to the banquet?" He continued to look at me blankly, his sudden mood swing paralyzing me on the floor, "Why are you on the floor?" Reaching down he helped me to my feet. My nose bumped into his shoulder and I grinned like a fool before hiding my face behind my hand._

"_Come on!" Momoji cried dragging me backwards. Before I knew what was happening he had slid opened the main door and rushed into the banquet. Paralyzed in my spot everyone turned to look at the newcomers. The room went silent as everyone wondered who I was. Panic rose in my throat and I jumped out of the doorway. Leaning against the house I tried to catch my breath as everyone went back to what they were previously doing. It was too late though. Akito had seen me._

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled back over his shoulder,

"Kyo, I said, listen to me for a second." Shigure charged in after him into the room. Tohru paused her chopsticks full of food close to her mouth.

"Do you enjoy manipulating people?" Kyo retorted.

"Wait a second! About enjoyment, although I do enjoy it, this is also for your good too!" Shigure replied stubbornly as they made it to the doorway on the opposite to where they entered.

"You're not being the least bit persuasive!" Kyo yelled back hissing. I couldn't comprehend what was going on as my memory stung me as I stared at the food on my plate.

"_Who do you think you are?" Akito whispered, I pressed my eyes closed as tight as I could. I concentrated on his breathing knowing me was a foot away from me, "Who do you think you are?!" He yelled grabbing a fistful of my hair he tossed me off the side of the porch and into the dirt using all his strength. He fell against the porch and when Hatori went to rush towards him he waved him away, "You want the food don't you?" He grinned devishly, "You greedy animal!" I opened my eyes, which were parallel to the ground. I stared at Akitos' bare feet as he stepped down from the porch. Everyone at the banquet had silently trickled out fanning his sides from a safe distance, Hatori the only one daring to move closer. Rolling my head to the side I looked towards Momoji who was gently being pushed behind Hatsu-haru as if he was bracing himself to protect him._

"Welcome back, dinner's ready." Tohru chimed obviously ignoring the huge scene rolling out in front of her.

"I'm not eating!" Kyo spat back.

"Kyo!" Shigure yelled growing more frustrated, "You shouldn't take it out on Tohru! Also, please enter from the main entrance and don't forget to take of your shoes!" I smiled as he took off his shoes while talking.

"Shigure, you really don't have any persuasive power." Yuki commented his mind elsewhere.

_Groaning I propped myself up on my elbows, "Did I say you could sit up!" Akito lashed out his leg connecting to my rib cage. Howling my head hit the ground, "I give you shelter! I give you food! This is how you obey me?!" He growled, his foot hitting me over and over. I howled every hit hurting more then the last. Finally I let the fight leave me as darkness danced through my vision._

"_Akito! Enough!" Hatori held onto his elbow, swinging over he tried to knock him down but Hatori was stronger due to his illness. Shigure appeared behind me and they dragged him backwards._

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks great!" Tohru gushed to Shigure.

"Really? Really?" He smiled evilly and I almost spit my coffee everywhere as my mind re-entered the conversation.

"Looks like a host." Yuki added.

"Oh dinner's ready!" Shigure beamed.

"Kyo … he…" Tohru seemed at a lost as to where begin.

"Him? He's only throwing one of his temper tantrums, don't mind him." Shigure never lost the silly grin of his; "Kyo and Timber will be going to the same high school with you. Well that is once I take Timber to take her entrance exam."

"_You are worthless! You hideous filth! You don't deserve to breath! You shall never eat a bite again!" He gasped out struggling against Shigure and Hatori, "You deserve to be kicked out of the house like the stray pup you are!" Hatori hissed at him again but his efforts were futile, _

"_Who could love a wolf?"_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three – The Cat and Wolf<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mreow!" A tiny squeak called and I smiled as a white kitten rounded around his ankle, snuggling close.<em>

"_I told you to beat it!" Kyos' hair rose on end and I laughed lightly before dropping to my knees. I held out my hand cautiously reaching out to the kitten. The kitten shook slowly backing behind Kyo. Just as he was turning away Kyo swooped down and scooped him up, holding the kitten under the arms at arms length in front of him._

"_You want him? You can have him!" Kyo shouted, blushing he looked away and the corners of my mouth curled into a smile._

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER – I do not own Fruit Baskets or claim to have any rights to the characters. I solely own my own creative plot line along with my individual characters.<em>


	3. A Game Of Cat & Wolf

"Is he really prince Yukis' cousin?"

"I guess he knows everything about him."

"He's so cute."

"Not as cute as Yuki!"

"I think he is amazing."

"Oh wow!"

As I rounded the corner the sound of voices engulfed me. Sighing I closed my eyes trying to strain out the noise of the busy gossip.

"Is her hair naturally white?"

"They're all so different!"

_Holding my knees to my chest I shook from the effort, my body still hadn't fully recovered from the banquet. Thankfully my body was able to heal itself faster then a normal human due to my wolf spirit. My throat burned as I blinked up at my window across the room. Snowflakes stuck to the pane of glass before slowly turning back to water. Watching as they slid down the window and I couldn't help but feel as if the weather was representing my mood._

"Eh?" I cried as I hit a solid object. The force of the impact sent me flying back a few feet.

"Whoa there." I blinked up at a astonished face, I sighed in relief when I didn't see smoke surrounding me, "What the hell is up with your hair." He asked, "It's freaky. Are you looking to get beat up?" "Should teach a punk like you a lesson." One of the two other students that were flanking his sides piped up, "Aren't you going to apologize?!" I bit the inside of my lip, looking up I noticed Kyo look at me through the crowd of girls surrounding his desk.

_Dropping my face into my knees I couldn't hold back anymore as a hiccup escaped me. A knock sounded on my window. I held my breath as I crept towards the window. I leaned forwards onto my tiptoes, grabbing onto the windowsill my breath fogged the glass. I pressed my nose against the glass. I screamed from surprise as a certain cow pressed his face against the glass in return._

"Where are you going? Let's talk a little longer!" I shuffled out of the way pressing myself against the doorframe as a girl threw herself onto Kyos' arm. A flash of panic radiated in Kyos' eyes and before I could process his thoughts he had pinned down the helpless girl.

"Kyo!" I cried reaching out I tugged on his dress shirt. Balling my fist into his shirt, "Leave me alone!" I held on for dear life as he sprinted towards the window. His shirt left my grasp and I was barely able to keep myself upright, if it weren't for Yuki who had walked in behind me I would have been kissing the floor. Throwing open the window in one swift move he jumped down to the ground. Before he had the chance to rest he was off running towards the school exit.

_Opening the window I came face to face with Haru, "Haru..." I murmured, "What are you doing here? If Akito sees you ... talking to me. I can't." My body shook as my muscles tensed._

_"Shhh." He soothed, "Do you have something warmer?" I glanced down at Shigures hand-me-down tee, "Not really." I frowned, "I never leave the house so there was no need. Hatori offered me a hoodie but I couldn't-" I stopped rambling when I saw his eyes drift down to my arms. Suddenly self-conscious I dropped down from my tippy toes, "Who the hell does he think he is?" Haru bowed his head._

"That proves it! He's definitely related to prince Yuki!"

"I can't believe he jumped."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting about me? I did just almost get my arm ripped off!"

"That was hysterical! He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath."

With Yuki now standing by me the group of boys drifted off to a group of desks with a couple of looks over their shoulder they scoffed, "Yuki?" I frowned as he marched out of the classroom but as I turned on my heel to follow him he slammed the door in my face – a clear warning to not follow him. But who said I couldn't do a little exploring by myself? Looking back at Tohru who was peering out the window I could almost feel her sadness for Kyo. Sliding open the door I made my way to the first exit trying to ignore the buzz of gossip.

"Eh?" I huffed running around the second block of buildings, where is he? Shakily I put one foot in front of the other. I guess I just wasn't as good at long distance sprinting as I had thought. If I pushed myself any harder I might transform. Slowing to a walking pace I checked the last area I thought he could be in. As I rounded the corner I was surprised to see Kyo pressed against the school.

_"Haru..." I hung onto the windowsill once again. I could tell he was fighting off black Haru. Crouching down he tried to reach in, but his shoulders prevented him from being able to come in. Reaching down he wrapped his arm around my waist. Surprised I let him pull me out of my room into the cold. Shivering I let my wolf ears show while I wrapped my tail around my curled up body for warmth._

_"What if Akito sees us?" I whispered after he would pop out of nowhere, "Hatori said he would keep him occupied." He shrugged; looking passed me at the snowflakes surrounding us._

"I said go away!" Kyo puffed his cat ears showing. Curiously I let my wolf ears show also, finally feeling free. Wait – was he talking to me? Maybe he heard me walk up. The zodiacs are more comprehensive to sound when we use part of our transformation qualities. I yelped as my tail brushed the ground. Kyo spun around to face me clearly surprised at my sudden appearance. Maybe he wasn't talking to me after all.

"What do you want?!" He growled, flinching I bent my ears down. I wasn't about to act like a weakling either and raised my lips to show my sharp teeth, "Whoa. Whoa." Kyo jumped to his feet, "You looking to fight?! I can't hit a girl! I hit Yuki… but that's different!"

"_Do you remember the first day you saw snow? I'll never forget." Haru murmured._

'"_What is that?!" I cried jumping at the window._

"_Snow." Hatsu-haru murmured not looking up from his comic._

"_It's beautiful." I breathed._

_He replied with a soft grunt of agreement._

"_Can I hold it?" I grinned; opening the door to his house I was hit with an icy blast of wind. Slowly attentively I poked it with the tip of my foot._

"_It won't hurt you." Haru promised, "You've never seen snow?" He asked, I didn't dare meet his eyes; instead I concentrated at my new discovery._

"_I've never left the main Sohma house."'_

"Mreow!" A tiny squeak called and I smiled as a white kitten rounded around his ankle, snuggling close.

"I told you to beat it!" Kyos' hair rose on end and I laughed lightly before dropping to my knees. I held out my hand cautiously reaching out to the kitten. The kitten shook slowly backing behind Kyo. Just as he was turning away Kyo swooped down and scooped him up, holding the kitten under the arms at arms length in front of him.

"You want him? You can have him!" Kyo shouted, blushing he looked away. The kitten licked his hand, "Are you serious?!" He waved his arms around, the kitten being shaken up and down along with.

"Careful!" I whispered fearing for the kittens' safety. I don't think he heard me though; instead the kitten hopped out of his grip and lazily walked a safe distance away from me. After a few licks to his left paw he pounced on a nearby feather.

"He doesn't seem to like you." He stated matter-of-factly.

_Haru glanced back at my shivering frame. In a quick movement he twisted off his jacket. My nose pressed against his chest as he reached over to place it on my shoulders. Balling my fists in his jacket I let him help me up, frowning I asked if he would be all right in just his long sleeved black shirt. He didn't reply but instead pulled his jacket further up my shoulder as it slid down. My pants were now soaked from the melting snow and I shivered from the cool air. Slowly then all at once he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his unspoken apology in the air as he placed his head in the crook of my shoulder._

"_Haru?" I whispered, as he leaned back, "It's going to be okay." I smiled up as a piece of white hair fell into his gray eyes. He looked back at me surprised before petting my wolf ears. The edges of his mouth curled up in a smile._

"_Timber!" I turned around just as a certain rabbit jumped in for a hug. I fell back into Haru who yelped in surprise as we all fell back into the snowbank._

Kyo awkwardly took a step towards me as I watched the kitten play with a near by feather, "I meant - I just meant that he isn't afraid of you. Just your zod- argh!" He twisted around about to walk away. I grabbed onto his sleeve, gently I pulled myself up onto my feet, "Huh?! What the -"

"Thank you." I whispered laying my forehead against his arm, my nose touching my hand still wrapped within his shirt. The smell of pine needles made my brain foggy with emotions. Not even having to imagine the stunned look on his face that clearly he was wearing from the way his body tensed up.

"Yeah; w-whatever."

The moment of silence was broken by a slight yawn coming from me unlike a squeaky toy, "What the hell was that?!" He shouted, looking up our gazes locked. Laughing I took a step backwards still not wanting to left go of his shirt, after a second he joined in. Rolling his eyes he reached down to pat my head. Curling his fingers inward he softly brushed the fur on my ears down before gently holding the side of my head, his fingers interlocking with my white strands of hair. A slight teasing growl rose in my chest as I leaned into his surprisingly gentle touch. Almost as if he was afraid to touch me because I would shatter from the motion. I warmed into the feeling of his hand against my hair. My eyes fluttered closed for a second. Wait - what the hell am I doing? My eyes shot open at the same time as Kyo looked stunned back down at me. A flush rose in my cheeks as we both jumped apart.

"Eh?!" We shouted at the same time. A lightning glare being exchanged between us. Our cheeks equally lightened and Kyo swore as he marched away mumbling to himself. What just happened?! Noticing the shift in the atmosphere the kitten rolled back onto his belly before picking up his feather between his teeth. Happily he trotted after Kyo, "I told you to stay away from me pip squeak!" He shouted as the kitten tumbled around his feet.

I contemplated following him. Where would he go? My ears twitched as I listened to him grumble about not hanging around this dump, "Well are you coming or not?!" He yelled not bothering to look back. With a hop I caught up to him in no time. This time I made sure I was a safe distance away and kept my hands to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four – Tug Of War<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Timber?" A voice called through my sleepy haze, with a slight 'hmph' I rolled onto my other side, "Timber." The voice called again, this time I nosed my pillow breathing in the deep fresh scent of detergent and shampoo, "Timber." Light filtered into my vision as I blinked up at Shigure, "I'm … out. Shouldn't … alone."<em>

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER – I do not own Fruit Baskets or claim to have any rights to the characters. I solely own my own creative plot line along with my individual characters.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you to anyone who has followed and added Broken Wings as a __favourite! You are all a huge support and mean a lot to me. Also a special shout out to evilrae00, DragonRidersRulz, Alyce DreamEater, The person readn, corJ6172, . and KM. You're reviews inspire me and always bring a smile to my face. Also thank you to all those who have simply clicked on my story to read and/or are reading without a account. You're support means just as much to me as those who are followers or have reviewed._

_On a second note, I wrote the scene between Kyo and Timber before anything else. I cannot even express how proud I am of their relationship and growing character development. Though I cannot wait to bring Hatsu-Haru (Not solely in flash backs) and Kagura in. _

_Illusiax3_


End file.
